Hot Chocolate and Kisses
by Dyinghearts13
Summary: My first M rated yoai. Roxas' heat is broken. He sends a text to Axel, he meant to send it to his landlord about his heat.


Roxas was sitting on his couch, watching an action packed movie, cuddled up in a blanket. It was cold. His heat broke yesterday, the landlord won't come over and fix it.

He decided to send his landlord another text message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Every movement he did, the couch would squeak.

Roxas sent the text to the landlord, hoping he'd get a reply. Suddenly his phone went off. A smile grew on his lips, then he frowned. He didn't text the right person, he texted his friend Axel.

Axel: I'll be over to warm you up

Roxas set his phone on the coffee table, he doesn't feel like bothering his landlord. He probably won't reply to him anyway.

A knock echoed throughout the room. Roxas didn't want to get out of his warm blanket. "Come in."

The door suddenly opened, and a tall figure walked in the apartment and closed the door. "It's cold."

"That's why you're here to warm me up," Roxas said.

"Well I'm going to make some hot chocolate, " Axel said walking into the kitchen. Axel looked through a cupboard to find coffee cups.

Roxas ignored the noice that Axel made, his attention was on the movie he's watching.

Axel pressed some buttons on the microwave, it beeped as it started up. Axel leaned against the counter, tapping his fingers in a rhythm. "So, do you know when the heat is going to be fixed?"

"I don't know, he won't show up and fix it."

The microwave beeped as it came to a stop. Axel took out the cups, he stirred the mix in really good. As he was done he grabbed the cups and he walked in the living room. He set the cups on the coffee table, before he sat down next to Roxas.

They both grabbed their hot drinks at the same time. The hot liquid slipped down their troughts, warming them up.

"Do you want to cuddle up in a blanket?" Roxas asked.

Axel set down his hot drink, he took Roxas' from him and he set his down. He took the blanket that Roxas was cuddling under. He laid on both of them covering them both up. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas.

Roxas blushed. "Uh Axel. What are you doing?"

Axel smirked. "Warming you up."

"That's what hot chocolate is for."

Axel frowned. "Fine, I see how it is." He loosened his arms enough so Roxas could get his hot chocolate.

Roxas finished his hot liquid and he placed the cup down.

"You have chocolate on your upper lip," Axel smirked.

Roxas was about to wipe it off with his sleeve, but Axel grabbed his wrist and he still had that smirk on his face. "I got it."

He leaned into Roxas' face and he kissed him on the lips. Roxas' heart was beating fast against his chest. Roxas had a crush on his best friend since Middle School. He was too afraid to confess his feelings to him. Now he's glad that he doesn't have to. Roxas kissed him back.

Axel moved his lips down to his neck, making Roxas sigh. He loved the noise that he made, he kissed his neck again and a moan escaped his lips.

Axel smirked, he pushed Roxas down on the couch, so Axel can be on top. Roxas pulled Axel into another kiss. Roxas isn't sure what Axel is doing.

As they're kissing; Axel's hand is traveling up Roxas shirt to touch his chest. Cills ran through Roxas' chest.

Axel pulled his shirt over his head and he took off his own. He placed kisses on his chest. "Damn, what nice chest."

Roxas blushed and he kissed Axel's neck, making him moan. The red head, rubbed his hips against his lovers. Which causes them to both moan.

They both pulled off each others pants and boxers. Axel stroked Roxas' dick. "Oh Axel," he moaned out.

Axel smirked. "You're hard as a rock." He thrust two fingers in his dick. He pumped them in and out hard and fast.

Roxas was moaning really load. "Oh god!" He gripped the bedsheets.

The red head thrusted deeper and hard. "Cum for me!"

"I'm getting close!"

A few more pumbs and he came. Axel pulled out his fingers and he put his dick in his mouth and sucked him.

"Oh, Axel!" He moaned out.

Axel sucked really deep to the point he was deep throating him.

"Ahhh! This feels good!" His cum shot out into his mouth.

The head head sucked it all up, he pulled out of his mouth. He gave Roxas a few kisses before fucking me. He thrust his dick in and out hard and fast.

"Deeper!" Roxas moaned out.

Axel did what he wanted. He thrusted hard, deep and fast.

"Holy shit! I'm so close!"

"Me too." He thursted roughly and hard.

"I like that!"

Axel did it again, but harder. "Roxas, I'm getting closer!"

"Get ready, I'm gonna fill your dick with my cum."

One last thrust and they both came. Axel pulled out. "Did you like it, Roxas?"

"I sure did."

"It was entertaining to watch you," said a familiar female voice that Roxas could recall.

The boys quickly put on their boxers and got off the couch.

"Larxene, you sick monster," Roxas said.

"Anyway, I fixed your heat. Enjoy and have fun," she turned on her heel and left his apartment.

"Was that your landlord?"

Roxas nodded. Suddenly the heat clicked on. "Yay, heat!"

"Ready for round two? In the bedroom?"

Roxas liked the idea of that, he headed off to his room with Axel following him.


End file.
